fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dokapon Universe
Dokapon Universe is a board game-styled RPG that is a sequel to Dokapon Kingdom, a Wii & PS2 game released in 2008. It's the third game in the Dokapon series to be released in North America, and the second to be released in Europe. Gameplay Gameplay in Dokapon Universe plays very similarly to Dokapon Kingdom - up to 6 players choose one of four starting classes and use a spinner to travel which goes up to 6 spaces. From there, the players attempt to get the most money, free the towns, and do the objectives the king gives them. The players also fight monsters, get items, shop, and more. There's also chances of events like abduction by UFO which is either good or bad, a demon named Weber appearing to people in first & second place who curses them, and more. Players can also master their class and unlock more classes, or do specific things to unlock even more. Each character also has stats they can increase each level. The stats are ATK which is their physical damage, MAG which is both their special damage and special defense, SPE which increases chances of dodging and going first in a battle, DEF which is their physical defense, and HP which each level gives the player 10 more Hitpoints. Some classes once mastered also permanently boosts a stat each level. Each class also increases certain stats each level. After everyone makes their turn, it goes to the next day. After every three weeks (21 days), the King will pull up the rankings and show what place everybody is in and show the chart of how they have progressed over the five weeks. He will also give the players an option to save. After one ingame month (six weeks), a random event will happen such as Wascally Wabbits, Surprise Sale, Monster Mansion, and more. There are also two modes besides Story Mode (the main mode) - Batte Royale, where all players start at level 10 and try to become the most powerful by Month 5. By the end of Month 5, all the players will be forced to fight eachother. In this mode, you're unable to claim any towns or castles and are allowed to go anywhere you have played up to in Story Mode. In Friendship Mode, a group of up to 4 players will playthrough a different kind of Story Mode - the King and Queen Penny want to show their love for the kingdom of Karkai so they put up posters asking for the friendliest adventurers around. Instead of fighting monsters, you engage in a dating simulator with them. Instead of buying weapons and spells, players can buy new compliments and actions to do in the dating simulator. Instead of stealing towns, players will spread the power of love to the town by hugging the mayors. Story Some years after Dokapon Kingdom, the kingdom is filled with riches and food for years. However, another kingdom by the name of Karkai Kingdom is claiming they have the better kingdom. The king and Queen Penny put up posters all over the kingdom, claiming that whoever can take over all of Karkai's continents and show them that they have the better kingdom will win Princess Dime's hand in marriage - however, they can only give Princess Dime to the richest hero, just like how the king won Queen Penny's marriage 25 years ago. In the middle of story Classes Events Special events can occasionally be triggered when landing on a Yellow Space. They can have both a positive or a negative outcome depending on the event. Continents and Towns This is a list of all Continents and Towns inside of the continents. The Continents are listed in order in which ones you have to go through. =Continents= Trivia *Steve the Poo-head (or Steve as the game calls him) is a reference to TheRunawayGuys, when in one episode of their Dokapon Kingdom lets play Chugga's character gets renamed to Steve as a prank and as another prank he gets given poo hair. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Dokapon Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Dating Simulator Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:2008 Category:Games Category:Board Games Category:Sequels